zombie_survivalistsfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Winters
Background info Early life, leading up to the start of the Apocalypse Donald was born on August 21 1999 in Berlin, Germany. He studied there for about 10 years and left to Qatar in the middle east in 2010 to obtain higher education i.e. Grades 5-11. Donald has switched schools twice while in Qatar, he studied in Newton British school for Grade 5, earning two friends whose last name he never asked. He only knows them as Ahmed and Yhuri who was a French speaking Canadian. However it became apparent that Donald wasn't doing so well in Math so he sought out a tutor, who just happened to be one of his school teachers i.e. Mr. Clark. After being taught, Donald passed his exams and switched schools to continued Grade 6 in a school known as the International School Of Chouifat. During his time there he met his comrade Malpheal along with George, Talal and many more who would go on to be survivors in the 2025 Apocalypse. In his free time, Winters would write stories when he was bored. This was usually in Math class or when he finished early in exams as he had a strong need to express his imagination. He did try music as he had an interest in Guitar, sadly however this did not last long due the sheer amount of exams his high school had and eventually, that interest faded away and was picked up by his dad. He would also pick up a keen interest in History, focusing more of his energies in learning about Adolf Hitler and the Nazis during World War 2, even developing an unhealthy obsession later down the line which he would eventually moderate. However, this did not stop his fascination in the Tech and Weapons used by the Nazis such as the Strumgweher 44 and the Karbiner 98k. Both of which would soon become his weapons of choice for battling the Undead. After leaving high school in Grade 11 and saying goodbye to his friends, he went on to study in the UK, Coventry for University where he'd major in History and Politics eventually becoming a teacher and settling down. However, that's when it happened. The 2025 zombie Apocalypse commenced and in a matter of days the world went dark and Mr.Winters had lost contact with everyone as the phone lines in Coventry were down and the dead roamed the streets. However, after a few days later the phone lines were temporarily back up. And he was able to contact his parents and friends and notify them that he was indeed safe. He had then learned that his old friend Malpheal was in Berlin, he stowed away on a cargo ship heading to Germany. After reaching the shores of his home country, he found an gun store nearby and found that everything was taken except an Walter P38K pistol and few rounds of ammunition lying around with no suppressor to be found. So, after gathering a weapon Winters headed out into the streets to find his comrade Malpheal. Wherever he may be.